Chaos' Predator
by The King Of Rap
Summary: When Percy's life gets turned upside down, he gets another chance at a new life by none other than Chaos himself! Please Read and REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I have a great life everyone would die for. It wasn't perfect but I am happy. I have a dad that loves me indirectly, a mom and a step dad that always supports me, a bunch of friends that are loyal to me, a teacher that would never fail me down, some Olympians, yes, Olympians on my good side. Absolutely unperfectly perfect. If "unperfectly" is a word, which isn't until today.

My story begins now:

"Hey Seaweed brain, why are you dozing off again, what do you prefer a giant statue of Hermes or Apollo?" Annabeth asked me, oh yes, I almost forgot, I also have the not-so-best yet very lovable girlfriend in the world – Annabeth Chase.

I said something very smart like –"Uh, Pan," I said, then I recalled, Apollo or Hermes only! Oh Annabeth will scold me until I felt a giant bear hug.

"Percy you're a genius! Pan! Why haven't I thought of him, I must use this pillar in remembrance of him, I love you!" she said and quickly erased the statues and hurriedly created another one, one that looks like a satyr. After she finished, as if on cue, the door opened and came in was Grover Underwood, my best friend.

"Perce, Anna, Chiron needs you at the Big House," he said to which I replied, "Well, that's fine G-man, I'd just wait Wise Girl to be finished and we'd get there in no-time."

"Kay!" he said as he left, mumbling something about 'Juniper' and 'A Perfect Present'.

"Okay Seaweed Brain, I'm done, so shall we?" Annabeth said after a couple of minutes, I nodded and got up. We exited her cabin and went to the Big House hand-by-hand. Everyone knows that we are a thing and we don't think there won't be any reason for us to hide it so it was a normal scene.

Once we arrived at the porch, I saw Mr. D or Dionysus god of Wine playing pinochle with a satyr, and a pair of invisible people. We passed by, not minding him but simply bowed and went inside, knowing nothing about the reason we were called. When we entered the real inside of the house, I found three figures, a blond haired girl and a black-haired guy.

The girl looked about two years younger while the guy seemed our age.

"Percy, glad you arrived, these are two new campers who somehow miraculously survived monster attacks and was genius enough to go abroad at China to live peacefully but was tracked there and somehow ended here, go and tour them, by the way, Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon and Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena meet Alexandra Milarose and Jerric Johnson," he said, I smiled as well as Annabeth.

Sadly, the girl simply smirked and shook my hand which I brought out while the guy smiled, not at me but more like at Annabeth.

=Time Skip: One Month=

From then on, my life became miserable. Why you ask. Simple, I lost everything I have. It all started when the off springs of Typhon and Echidna: the Hydra, the Sphinx, the Nemean Lion, and the Chimera, somehow joined forces by some unknown reason and was clearly creating havoc along others drakons and dragons. Three campers were assigned and the one to lead was Jerric. Well, let me say something before that happened, during Capture the Flag, I confirmed my suspicions. Yes, Jerric is the son of my father and my half brother while Alex (as she wants to be called as) is a daughter of Zeus.

Back to present, Alex is kind, too kind to be exact while Jerric is a gentle man, but on Annabeth and he was too gentleman as well. Okay, so yes, Jerric was assigned to go and as usual, he chose Alex, and what made me worried is that he chose Annabeth.

That is when I heard the prophecy by Rachel:

Three should go to west and meet the seven

One may die at the hand of the tribe's men

The quest may fail at the verge of tears

Where one may stock for a thousand years

In the city of popularity where the dead resides

Shall you see and may defeat the one who tries

The result may change the life and create small debris

But what is worse is that the savior may die by the hand of his

And my worry doubled. This quest isn't sure to succeed, Annabeth may die at the hand of a certain monster or tribe, and then they may fail through…tears? The quest is dangerous…period and I won't let Annabeth to join. I talked to her, consulted her, pleaded but to no avail, she left and I was stuck to wait until I remember that I can help and keep an eye on her!

I have a ton of drachma which I got over the years and I can, well, travel through waters like Shadow Travel courtesy by dad.

And so I followed or more like watched them from time to time as to not raise any suspicion. Everything as what the prophecy said came true but they all got out from it. But what bothered me is that Annabeth became too open and too close with Jerric than I can afford. I was jealous but well, who wouldn't be? And what is more is that she was softened when Jerric cried on me for he is scared and admitted things and was comforted by Annabeth.

Then they became closer until they reached the battle field where they met the Daughter of Apate, goddess of deceit and he did cheated them but well, as I said, I water travelled and then defeated them when they didn't saw and I left without them knowing after I killed the Chimera, the Hydra, and the Sphinx leaving one for them.

After they returned to camp, well, things gets worse as Hades broke loose for me. One day, I saw the two talking happily and almost kissing near the lake and so I did what is best or what seemed logical for me.

Flashback:

I was walking towards the lake when I heard laughing. Usually, I would brush it but when I noticed it was Annabeth's, I followed the sound.

Shortly afterwards, the laughers stopped and I saw them, their faces almost near to each other that I was so enraged that I exited from my hiding place and went towards them.

"Annabeth let's go," I said, grabbing her hand, I didn't mean to grasp her hand harshly but I did since I guess you could say that I lost control since the person that is linking me towards the human world almost kissed another person.

"Percy, let go, it, it hurts," she said. I looked at her and saw fear in her eyes that I softened. I whispered, "I will, if we leave."

She nodded but then, the jerk Jerric stood up and said, "What gives, doesn't mean you two are best friends and couples that you can take her wherever you go you Prissy! Afraid to lose her, well, I think I deserve her better than a guy with no balls and hurting the person she loves."

"Oh no you didn't just said that," I said as I felt something snapped and my vision blurred with red and the next thing I knew, I was being stopped by Clarisse and a few other Ares campers with a few Apollo and Demeter campers stopping Connor, Travis, and Alex from me with Jerric having almost unconscious and Annabeth...treating Jerric.

Chiron said that I would be punished since favoritism isn't allowed so I got last in showers, dishwasher in breakfast, lunch and dinner, suspended from all classes and the one to gather arrows and different stuffs and I get to take a bath last.

Everyone hated me, I felt it. They hated me for hurting their hero. But that isn't the one which hurt, it was Grover and Annabeth, they were treating him like they used to treat me. They avoided me, everyone did and I was isolated.

They torture me, somehow but they did. During Capture the Flag, I was maimed by Jerric, Alex and their friends, my face was shoved through dirt and stuffs like that, and even with the Styx' Curse or Blessing, I still felt hurt, emotionally and physically because

1) No one even bother to punish them, even Chiron so where does "no favoritism" go? And 2) No one even asked if I was okay and they think that I am since I have the curse and that is what Chiron said.

And when they saw Jerric's wound, wow, whatever happened is unexplainable. And as if the pain and torture wasn't enough, the Apollo kids 'accidentally' get their arrows at odd places which is hard to get to. Then Aphrodite kids said that I peeked on them or the Pegasus, even Blackjack, won't even talk to me!

It was painful, several more things happened, I lost my towel when I was getting bath and my T-shirt, I lost my Minotaur's horn, and more.

Then one morning, something triggered something in me and I just have to leave camp. When I was about to, as a good-bye message to everyone and say sorry. Well, they said that I am scared, running to mommy and daddy for help and cry because I can't take it at all.

Then I snapped again to them as usual and once again punched the guy and his friends earning me more glares from the girls and actually, it was only Nyssa (a new friend from Hephaestus Cabin) and Clarisse with a few Ares Campers who kind of hate their guts (a shocker), oh, and Rachel who had the guts to gave me a good good-bye and Annabeth, well, I guess we broke up and I was crushed but I am strong until now.

Now that – "Percy you idiot! Why did you-you! What's wrong with you! Why, why are you acting like a child! It was just a tease, as if you haven't been teased so why attack?" Annabeth said.

"Why Annabeth, answer me, why wouldn't I snap? If you are in the same shoes as I am, you would have the urge, you should thank me that I haven't killed him and the others, it is a good thing I still have control in me after you broke up with me for him because I hit him in the face for provoking me, when no one in the damn camp cared, well, almost no one cared when I was shoved into the dirt, was cut in my feet, was severely injured, when Alex, the goody girl, went to Atlantis and replaced me and was forgetting by my own father because I wasn't good enough, when they played pranks on me, and they even...don't you know that my dad and mom had died just recently," I said as I turned my back, I felt pitying eyes but I don't need them now.

"I, I have to go," I said more to Rachel, Nyssa and the Ares' off springs as I ran away.

When I was on my personal car gift of my dad Paul, and accelerated it at full speed as to how the Grey Sisters use it. I was about to slow down when I saw a truck and I remembered the Prophecy:

"Shall you see and may defeat the one who tries" – So I saw the one who sees and defeated him, the child of Apate and defeated her.

The result may change the life and create small debris – So the results isn't what I did that they won, it was the short torture, like walking on real debris. But what is worse is that the savior may die by the hand of his – I will kill myself out of misery.

I tried to press the break but my feet won't move and I heard snapping, turned my gazes towards the Fates and saw a thread just snapped. And so I know now, I closed my eyes, leaned my head towards the steering wheel and laughed. Wow, my life would end badly and sad. I have been stupid, the Fate's are bitches, how dare them, and Aphrodite is a bitch as well. Add Jerric, Alex, Poseidon my dad to that, oh, and Annabeth, Grover, Chiron, Silena, the Stolls, Katie, Beckendorf and all of them as well on being bastards.

I laughed as I fell and hear a crashing, I felt pain, as the metals squished me slowly after the car crashed at the side of the road and flame started going on. Wow, this hurts more than River Styx, oh well; at least it wasn't torture anymore. I smiled and died with a smile on my face. The pain is over.

And I had a Not-so Good Good-bye.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next thing I remembered was pain. The pain was so extreme that it locked every fiber of my being, paralyzing me. My throat was burning and my mouth felt like all my teeth fell out. The pain was so extreme that all sane thoughts escaped my mind. There was only one thought one primal instinct-escape the pain. Even as I struggled to control myself, I knew it was a lost fight. The pain was burning my essence, my Soul. And just as I thought pain was unbearable. The fire started. The pain was bewildering. Exactly that—I was bewildered. I couldn't understand, couldn't make sense of what was happening.

My body tried to reject the pain, and I was sucked again and again into a blackness that cuts out whole seconds or maybe even minutes of the agony, making it that much harder to keep up with reality. I tried to separate them.

Non-reality was black, and it didn't hurt so much.

Reality was red, and it felt like I was being sawed in half, hit by a bus, punched by a prize fighter, trampled by bulls, and submerged in acid, all at the same time.

Reality was feeling my body twist and flip when I couldn't possibly move because of the pain. The warmth beside my heart got more and more real, warmer and warmer. Then hot. The heat was so real it was hard to believe that I was imagining it, hotter…uncomfortable now. Hotter, burning hot.

Like grabbing the wrong end of a curling iron—my automatic response was to drop the scorching thing in my arms. But there was nothing in my arms. My arms were not curled to my chest. My arms were dead things lying somewhere at my side. The heat was inside me.

The burning grew—rose and peaked and rose again until it surpassed anything I'd ever felt.

I felt the pulse behind the fire raging now in my chest and realized that I'd found my heart again, just in time to wish I never had. To wish that I'd embraced the blackness while I'd still had the chance. I wanted to raise my arms and claw my chest open and rip the heart from it—anything to get rid of this torture. But I couldn't feel my arms, couldn't move one vanished finger.

No…I thought. It will not end like this. After everything that happened, I will not give up. I imagined the fates: Holding up a yarn, snipping the chord. I thought that was Luke. But I was wrong. It was me. Does that means this is the end?

I fought as I've never fought in my entire life, a desperate struggle for sanity. An instinct buried deep within me finally kicking in. but try as I might, darkness begins to engulf me.

"Gods are faithless. You will be better off as a statue"

"do not be pawn for Gods, Percy Jackson"

"you can never count on your friends, Luke learned it the hard way"

Words rang in my head. Each one was like a blow to my spirit. I was fighting a losing war. As the pain brought me to my oblivion, a soft voice echoed in my head.

"Not yet my hero."

And suddenly I saw a vision, a vision so terrible that it shocked me out of my hysterics. For a moment I was so terrorized that I was able to almost ignore the pain. Then something else erupted inside me: Fury, Rage so terrible that I could feel the world trembling literally. My brain went into auto drive. Fury raced throughout my body, through every muscle, every fiber, every cell. No. I will not let this happen. Then, drawing strength I didn't know existed inside me, from the deepest corner of my being; I took control of my rebel body and erupted out like an angry volcano.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I tried to make some sense of my surroundings. I was in a lake, precisely an underground lake. As the one where Bilbo Baggins met Gollum in "The Hobbit". It was quite large with a yet to be discovered color. The searing pain was gone, numbed and discarded in the corner of my mind as I tried to take a measure of my surroundings. Events hurtled across my minds, fascinating as I watched my life story played in front of me. I saw my first quest, Grover and…Annabeth. Our perilous journey to the sea of monsters, my fight with Ares, holding the sky, Zoë Nightshade, the new constellation, huntress running free across the sky, battle of the labyrinth, my first kiss, explosion of princess Andromeda cruise ship, Beckendorf, the dip in the Styx, the battle of Manhattan, Luke's final choice, August 18th. Each event increased the stupid lopsided grin on my face as I remembered the good times. Then the scenes shifted. Those two arrogant brats: Jerric and Alex, Annabeth and Grover's betrayal, my horrid time at camp, the feeling of being used, silence from dad, my mom's death, and then searing pain from the accident, the soft voice…the vision.

Nooooooooooo…..My mind screamed, desperately trying to dispel the torturous images from my mind as panic began to creep upon me. Fear, dread, loss, desperation, rage, helplessness…..feelings raged through me like a kaleidoscope. This cannot happen. I will not let this happen.

"All you can do is fight and then die." The same voice whispered in my mind.

Startled, I whirled around, trying to pinpoint the source. But there was no one. I was alone. Fear begins to grip me.

"Who's there?" My voice sounded like a dead frog. If frogs can croak after they die, that is.

"I am the supreme force of this universe. Your creator, the Father of all beings. The adhesive force that joins this universe. I am the devil. I am the angel. I am the manifestation of good and evil. I am the last judge. The last supernatural power and ultimate being. I am Chaos, father of the universe."

Theatrical much ha, the sarcastic part of my brain responded. The intelligent part settled with a tiny "oh".

I heard the thunder boom as the voice laughed.

"I have to admit young hero. You are humorous."

"Aaah…thanks. I guess."

A pin drop silence spread throughout the…..whatever place this was. I tried to be as patient as I could be, rocking back and forth, until the ADHD finally kicked in.

"so… where am I?"

"You haven't guessed yet. Hmmm, I expected better from the hero of Olympus. You are at center of the world. The meeting point of the five rivers of underworld."

I quickly wracked my brains for one of Nico's crazy emo lessons.

"Styx? Acheron? Cocytus? Phlegethon? Lethe?"

"Hmmm….. So you remember them. You're not that hopeless after all. Yes, Styx-the river of the Brocken and discarded dreams and oaths. The river of pain Acheron, the river of fire Phlegethon, the wailing river Cocytus and the river of forgotten memories Lethe. The five great rivers of underworld, the five greatest challenges of human spirit. The lake where you just bathed is the focal point of these rivers. The beginning where all the rivers meet. Just like I am the beginning of the universe."

I trembled at the information. No wonder Nico ever got past Styx and Lethe in his lecture.

"And I am here because…."

"Why you died of course. You met your end. So I brought you to the beginning. This is the place where I started the creation of your planet. Where I brought forth my daughter Gaia, and where she brought forth Uranus, and from them the Titans. And from them…"

"Ya ya I get it. I don't want the entire genealogy."

"Hmm… that seems quite a complex word coming from you. Anyways, coming to the point, I brought you here because you intrigue me."

"Gee. Thanks. Intriguing someone truly makes my day, really makes me feel appreciated."

"You're quite good at sarcasm" the voice smiled…..or so I guessed from its tone. "Returning to my point, I've always been intrigued by your race. They are …different from all other races throughout the universe. I can't pinpoint the exact differences. It…puzzles me. Your kind never seems to do anything expected. Judging from your nature, you should have butchered yourself to extinction, yet here you are: still alive, still prospering, still moving forward. I don't understand. And it annoys me to no end."

"Oh..."

"You have no idea, how annoying it is…" the voice continued hurriedly, anxious to get the stuff of its chest I suppose.

"I should be concentrating on the entire universe, but I feel drawn to your civilization. It reached to the point where I can't stand it anymore. So I've decided to end this issue once and for all."

"Uh…..sorry to interrupt but doesn't once and for all sounds too sinister?" I asked not liking the way this conversation was going. We were hardly able to defeat the Titans. I don't think I have much stomach for the supreme being of the universe thing.

"Perhaps…..it is for you. Anyways, back to the topic. I've shown you a vision of the future. And from you reaction, you realize it isn't pleasant."

I shuddered as fresh wave of panic and fury razed through me.

"But we can change it, right? I mean that's why you showed it to me, so I can stop it from happening. You know, prevent it from happening and all that." My voice sounded small and scared, even to me.

"And how do you plan to change it? You don't know the nature of this threat. I assure you it's not me. What will you do to prevent it? Go to the Olympians? They are arrogant fools who are so desperate for their own destruction that I am surprised that they manage to hang for so long. Especially after having that stupid brat for a king, Odin was far away a better ruler and I'm not even comparing his lightning powers to Thor's. Will they listen to you? Did they listen when you retrieved the lightning bolt? When you saved Thalia's tree? If they had listened they wouldn't have been in the mess they're in. what make you think they will listen to you? They practically ignored you after you fought their war for them. Discarded you away like garbage, to be replaced by arrogant fools like them. Will you go to your centaur? Some teacher he is, mistreating the student who respected him the most. Tell me, young hero, how you will stop the next Ragnarok. The Norse gods met their end and it was kind spectacular and so entertaining you have no idea, maybe it's time for the Greek gods to share the same fate, and whatever happens the earth will still be there…more or less but without any human being"

Each word hurtled into me like a ten ton truck. Striking me where it hurts the worst. The voice was right. What can I do to save the future? Does the future even deserved to be saved the vision flashed in front of my eyes again. I shuddered. No. no matter how messed up this world is, it doesn't deserve that fate. It's worthy to be saved.

"Maybe, maybe so tell me hero what will you do now. You can't go to the Olympians or to another god from a different mythology. You can't go to your precious camp. What will you do?"

I had no answer to that.

"Hmmm. I'll give you a chance, young hero. Do what you think is the best to do. Try what you want to try. Let this be another journey for you. You are the beginning. See this through to the end. In your struggle lies my answer Perseus Jackson. I give you a chance. Change the future."

Thunder boomed. Earth quaked causing ripples to form across the calm waters of the lake. There was a bright flash of light. A sword, a bow and a shield appeared. Examining them closely, I observed that they were made of same materials, a transparent metal, like fragile glass. The weapons looked so delicate and fragile, like they would shatter at the slightest touch.

"They are made of the void metal, that which can absorb everything. They will keep you alive. See you through the end that is. Keep you alive till I get my answers."

While looking at the weapons, an idea took form in my mind. First taking the sword, I walked slowly to the colorless Lethe. The river brimming with the memories of the greatest heroes of the ages, as they bathed in the river to prepare for the rebirth. The sword soaked up the heroic memories shining bright white with power. Next I picked the bow, and dipped it in Phlegethon, the river of fire. The bow turned bright red, and then crimson as the fire rushed through the celestial weapon. Next I took the heavy shield and dipped it in Acheron the river of pain, and watched fascinated as the shield turned golden.

"Hmmm. Interesting, maybe I underestimated you. What will you do now?"

I took a deep breath. I will change the future. Steeling my resolve, I said in a determined voice "lead me to the surface. I will fight for the future and flame of the humankind. If we are destined to fall, then we will go down fighting"

The voice laughed with anticipation as a darkness surrounded me. My mind blanked out. The last thing I heard was a soft whisper.

"I will be watching you hero"

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! **

**IF I GET TO 50 REVIEWS, I WILL POST 2 CHAPTERS IN 1 DAY!**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When I opened my eyes, I found myself in Disneyland. Yeah right, well it looks like the supernatural divinity has a sense of humor.

"I heard that."

I smiled. And for the time since waking up, looked at myself in the Mickey Mouse mirror, and then grimaced. My clothes were torn and burned in many places. The threads still sticking together were covered in blood and muck. My hair was dirty and messy as usual, my face was covered with slime and mud. All my cuts and bruises were completely healed, at least one good thing in the whole ordeal. This reminded me of something.

"Do I still have the curse of Achilles?"

"No. you lost the curse the moment you lost your connection with your mortal point. Besides I can't afford to have you running around with that baring weak spot. I want you to live long enough. Oh just for your Intel, you might have some problem moving your body sometimes if under pressure till your soul and body will completely fuse as your original body was…well you know how you died, it's just a copy of it"

"Well thanks, I will try to remember about it but I didn't know it was possible to clone a body without it having a soul."

"Just remember that you are my source of entertainment and of course that I won't interfere if something goes wrong just as it was with your dear Olympians".

"Thanks. I feel loved; at least I'm entertaining to someone. And here I thought I went out of fashion decades ago."

The voice chuckled.

"So…..the Disney land huh. Never figured out you to be a Mickey fan, or is it Donald duck."

"Very funny, though I like the "Power Rangers". They're hilarious. This was just a random destination, one out of many billions."

Shaking my head slightly, I took a deep breath and entered.

Now, I am from a very poor family. I've always dreamt of this place when I was a kid, like a gazillion years ago. And to tell the truth, it surpassed all of my wildest expectations. The rides were awesome and the aromas from cafes painfully reminded me that last time I ate was three hours before my accident. A moment of epiphany; nothing is more torturous than running loose in Disneyland completely broke. Where ever I go the rides would taunt me mockingly. The candies and pastries from the showcases teased my hungry stomach. The joyful scream of thousands of crazy kids coming from the awesome rides was too much for me to bear. Holding my ears, I ran to one of the quieter sections, quieter than the rest at least. Feeling self-conscious under the glares of the passersby, I ambled towards what looked like a lonely alley from one of the 60s movies. There I saw a gang of richly dressed teenagers hovering over a little girl. From where I was, I could easily see tears flowing from the little girls eyes. I gritted my teeth. I hate bullies. All my life I've been bullied by others. Be it smelly Gabe, the gods or the Titans. I've also learned how to deal with such jerks. I felt the voice tense in anticipation. I sauntered towards them, showing no hurry. The jerks were so engrossed in bullying the little child that they didn't notice me approach them.

"Aww, come on kiddo. Not very lucky are you. You little cheat"

"what happened you little cheat. Can't get away now huh."

"Tell us how you managed to fool the security. Must be quite talented be so good at such young age."

"We're your friends darling. You wouldn't wanna mess with us would ya"

At this the girl let out a terrified squeak. Taking that as my cue, I grabbed the biggest one and bashed his head in the wall. Before the others could process what was happening, I grabbed another one and twisted his arm so hard that the bone broke. Bully no 3 came to me arms rose. Using the flat of my palm, I hit him on the nose, driving his nose into the brain. The rest fled in panic. Glaring at the injured three, I said in my most threatening voice, "Leave now!"

The fled away with terrified yelps. Satisfied I turned my gaze to the little child, who was staring at me with large brown eyes wearing an awed expression. She was a tiny creature, with long brown hair which reached her waist, and small innocent pale tear streaked face. She opened her mouth, and then closed it again. She looked so comical that I had to laugh. I smiled reassuringly at her and said, "Hello! My name is Percy Jackson."

She startled at my words, and then locked her big brown eyes on mine. Her eyes were deep, deeper than ocean. They had a timeless quality about them that filled my heart with dread. The more I looked, more ancient she seemed. Yet her face maintained that innocence characterized to normal 8 years old kids though this didn't calm my suspicions. She took a deep breath and said in a goofy, carefree tone.

"He…he…l...lo Percy. I'm Aer, goddess of the mist. But you're supposed to be dead, how come you're alive?"

Now, I've seen a lot of strange things in my life and have learned not to question the absurdity of the things, but this little nymphet claiming she to be goddess stumped me. I stared at her ridiculously.

"Come again!"

She rolled her eyes, and then gave me a wide toothy smile "I'm Aer, goddess of the mist. And from now on you're my best friend in the whole world...Well till you die again?"

I stared at her as if she'd said-mu name is Darth Vadaar and I'm gonna play Barbie with Buffy the vampire slayer.

The voice chuckled inside my head. That brought me back to my senses.

"Hold on! Time out! Whoa! What do you mean best friend. And if you are a goddess, how come you allowed those jerks to bully you."

The girl turned away shyly from me and mumbled, "I wanted to make friends. I don't have any friends. And I don't know how to fight."

She looked so sad and forlorn, that rushed up to her and gave her a big hug. She sniffled, and then looked up at me with pleading eyes, "Will you be my friend? Please? And protect me? I am a very weak goddess. I can't even assume my true form. Will you let me come with you? Please?" Her voice broke at the last please.

Looking at her big brown eyes, I softened and said, "Sure! Why not?" And that turned out to be the biggest mistake of my life.

* * *

**Hey Guys! Sadly i did not get 50 reviews so i only posted 1 chapter :(**

**BUT, if i get 100 reviews by wednesday, i will post 2 chapters**

**Remember to...**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I had always thought that little girls were adorable. That was before meeting Aer. Annabeth and the others at camp always called me annoying. Maybe, they should meet goddess of mist. She would definitely change their opinion on that. Aer opened her mouth at exactly 10:15 pm. And continued talking for the rest 47hrs 56 minutes and 47 seconds (I've been counting). Not to mention the fact that she was a brat.

"Why do we have to walk? Why do we have to eat this muck? Why do we have to be dirty? Why can't we visit the rides? Why are you so dirty? Why do you stink? Where are we going? Are we there yet? Why are we going there? Why is that man ugly? Why doesn't he exercise, he's so fat…."

These were the things I had to put up for the first 6 hours. Then talk changed to some obscure female topic I couldn't even hope to comprehend. I would have left her then and there but the voice counseled against it.

"She's a goddess. She knows things that you don't. Her knowledge will keep you alive. Also she could manipulate the mist so that no one could recognize you. Plus she would be helpful in certain unwanted situations."

That was at the beginning. Now both the voice and I were suffering.

"Why won't she stop? She's giving me a headache. And I'm not supposed to have headaches." It whined.

"She's nervous and elated. My mum was also like that." Thinking about my mum always made me sad. I wondered if she was In Elysium. She would have liked it there. My face broke into a grin.

"What kind of dork are you? I'm calling you dirty and stinking and you are smiling? Why are you smiling?"

I sighed. "First of all, I am dirty and I am stinking. That's because I haven't got a chance to wash myself properly. And second, aren't you tired yet. You've been going on and on and on. Why don't you take some rest?"

She snorted. "Ya right! So that you can slip off leaving me alone again. Sorry mister, I'm coming with you. And I'm a goddess. I don't need sleep."

"Perfect! Now she'll go on forever" the voice groaned.

Gritting my teeth, I managed to control my irritation and said in my most persuading tone, "Aer, since you're a goddess, can you arrange a sort of safe accommodations for us? I really am not fond of moving around looking like a mud monster. And can you make sure that I don't look like I used to, I don't wanna be recognized"

"ha! Piece of cake."

Hence we found ourselves in a five star hotel suite, complete with a snack bar and a Jacuzzi. The site of an indoor swimming pool lightened my mood considerably and for a while Aer and here nonstop babble was bearable. As I relaxed in the warm water, my thoughts drifted to my mom and step dad, my brother Tyson, Rachel, Nico, Clarisse and all those who stood up for me during that horrid time. As I drifted deep in the pool, Aer's voice slowed down to the background level and I enjoyed myself for the first time in many months.

Mount Olympus, winter's solstice.

Hades watched in boredom as his sister Hera and Poseidon argued among themselves again. Apparently Hera had kidnapped Poseidon's brat Jerric and sent him to the Roman camp while taking his memories, the same thing she'd also done to Jupiter's kid Jason. Hades flickered to his Roman form and then back to Greek.

"….how dare you mess with my child without my permission…"

"…it was necessary…camps must uni…."

Hades did his best to tune out the conversation. Unlike him all his siblings and nephews and nieces were following the conversation as if their life depended on it. And it probably did. Only Apollo and Hermes looked indifferent. Where Apollo looked lost with a bleak expression on his face, Hermes was trying to calm his brother. Hmmm….. Must be something serious since Apollo isn't joking around, trying to lighten the mood thought Hades. Hades thoughts then shifted to his son. Nico had taken Percy Jackson's death very badly and blamed himself for his demise. Hades temper flared "that treacherous horse and those selfish brats. Because of them, Olympus had lost the greatest hero of the century. His own brother Poseidon was also to blame for ignoring his son to that pompous fool of a kelp head". And Hades had already sworn on the Styx to punish the daughter of Athena with the worst torture underworld had to offer. Still, that doesn't erase the fact that Percy Jackson was gone and only person concerned about the fact was himself, Hermes, Apollo and strangely enough Artemis. The maiden goddess doesn't hate Poseidon's and Zeus's new kids like himself Apollo and Hermes but she still respected Perseus enough to be angry at the campers at their treatment of the hero of Olympus. And now they were in a mess again and there was no Perseus to save the day. Mulling over such dark thoughts, Hades tuned himself completely out of the meeting.

Hades was brought back to reality by a soft tugging at his robes. Looking down he saw Apollo and Hermes standing in their human form in front of him. Rest of the council members had gone. The meeting was over.

"Uncle Can I talk to you for a second?" Apollo asked meekly. His expression was serious. Hades nodded. Taking a deep breath, Apollo continued, "I don't like this uncle". I nodded again, "Hera's plan was bound to fail".

Apollo shook his head, "no uncle! There's nothing wrong with the plan. It's the hero that's wrong. The brat Jerric isn't the right choice. He's power hungry and selfish. He will cause further turbulence in the already fragile alliance, he'll mess everything up".

Hades frowned. "What do you suggest?"

Apollo looked at Hermes at support who nodded at him. Gathering his courage, Apollo looked at his uncle square in the eyes and said, "We need the true hero of Olympus. We need Perseus Jackson."

Before Hades could respond, Apollo hurriedly continued, "It's not that you have to break the ancient laws. The gates of death are already open. All we need is to persuade Perseus to come back and help us."

Hades took deep breaths trying to control his temper, "do you HAVE ANY IDEA HOW HARD I HAVE TO TRY TO PREVENT FURTHER SOULS FROM ESCAPING! NOW YOU WANT ME TO…"

"Uncle, listen to us. Gaia is much bigger threat than the Titans. Are you comfortable in resting you future in Alex and Jerric's hands?"

Hades shifted uneasily. "Even if I agree, which I'm not, why would he help us? We threw him away like trash after he won the war for us. He considers the entire camp his enemy and forced to leave. He lost his mother and step father and his real father, my brother is acting like a jerk. Why would he help us?"

Hermes looked at Hades squarely in the eye and replied, "Because he's a hero. And loyalty is his fatal flaw. He wouldn't let the world burn just because of some petty differences he had with other campers. If we can manage to persuade him that the threat is indeed serious, he will come."

* * *

**Hey guys this is chapter 5! **

**I just wanted to say thanks for all of the reviews!**

**Also, chapter 6 will be up as a gift in 3,2,1...**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

4 months after the winter's solstice.

Apollo was in a very depressing mood. 4 months had passed since they found that Perseus Jackson's soul was missing from Elysium. 4 months since the quest for his soul was launched. And after 4 months there hasn't been even a minuscule trail of him. Apollo had personally chosen and instructed Thalia, Nico and Clarisse daughter of Ares to search for him. But even the son of Hades was stumped. He just disappeared from the face of the earth. Even his oracle was unable to find him. It's as if someone or something was shielding him. But Apollo couldn't figure out whom or what could be powerful enough to confuse even his oracle. Meanwhile, Hera's plan was slowly turning into a catastrophe. Even now, Jason Grace was on a quest to save Hera and in his absence, that wretched daughter of Zeus, Alex, was already poisoning the campers mind against Jason and his friends. At this rate even if Jason succeeds in saving Hera, he stills wouldn't be accepted at the camp. Especially since that cursed daughter of Athena was backing Alex. Apollo cursed. The way things are looking now, he didn't think that Jason would succeed. He has too much of his father in him. And because of Zeus's stupid paranoia, none of the gods could help him. Apollo had no love for queen of heavens but her presence was necessary to make sure gods stay united. On the other hand, the son of Poseidon wasn't faring well at the Roman camp. Already he was captured and imprisoned because of his arrogance and cockiness. The Roman demigods were already worried sick for their lost leader. And this fool was making the situation more complicated and tense. How Hera could believe that arrogant and pompous fool could become leader of the Romans, he didn't know. So far he wasn't helping his situation. Apollo shuddered at the thought of two camps meeting under the present circumstances. They would annihilate each other's, leaving Olympus naked bare to the giants and Gaia. If only Percy could be found…

Perseus Jackson on the other hand was having a very hard time. The monsters were reforming instantaneously, instead of going back to Tartarus. So far he had two gorgons, a pack of hellhounds, those cursed wolf men(lycanthropes), a dozen empoussas, a drakon, a score of Laistrygonian giants and one and only, the minotaur on his scent.

"Quite an impressing gathering, don't you think?" the voice chuckled.

"SHUT UP!" Percy roared.

"WHA…what?" Aer blinked timidly. Percy cursed. He was already feeling guilty for the tongue lashing he had given to the goddess earlier. She had been really quite since then, which was making Percy uncomfortable. In the past 4 months, he had become used to the goddess's mindless constant chatter. Her well being quite worried him. She was really hurt. But if it wasn't for her, they wouldn't have been chased by an army of monsters. She just had to taunt and laugh at every monster from LA to Chicago and now they were on the run. Sometimes, Percy had trouble believing her as a goddess. She looked and behaved just like a 8 years old girl, a very annoying and irritating 8 years old girl. And when she called the Minotaur an 'ugly pony', making him really pissed off, Percy had snapped and given the child goddess a very thorough tongue lashing. Since then the goddess was quite.

"Look I'm really sorry for earlier. It's just that I promised to protect you and you aren't making my job any easier and….did you hear that?"

"It's probably a firecracker." Goddess shrugged.

"AER WE ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF CHICAGO. WHERE THE HADES DO YOU EXPECT FIRECRACKERS HERE" Before Percy could continue, a loud blast echoed through the busy streets of Chicago. Immediately Percy began to run towards the source, leaving a startled goddess to follow after him. Turning a sharp corner, Percy finally reached the scene of crime. It was multistory shopping complex, burning and rocking with explosions. Even through the thick smoke Percy could see an old lady on the third floor, shrieking, trying to protect herself from the flames. Suddenly, ground rumbled and a huge familiar bronze dragon erupted from the ground carrying what looked like three persons on its back. For a minute, Percy hoped that they would save the old lady. But they fled the building as if the furies of Hades were themselves after them. Percy cursed. Unable to see the plight of an old lady, he launched himself at the building. Breaking through the ground floor display glass, Percy grabbed a pack of bottled water, hurriedly pouring all of it over him, hoping against hope he wasn't too late. He could already feel the heat, like pin pricks on his skin. By the time he reached the third floor, his clothes were completely burnt baring his upper torso to the heat. Ignoring the searing pain in his body, he grabbed the lady, covered her with the '50% discount banner' and charged towards the windows. The collision shook him, and he could feel the bones break, but thankfully, his momentum was just enough to allow them to escape, as he twisted in the midair and landed on his back shielding the women from the impact. Percy managed to look up, made sure the women was alright before blissfully blacking out.

Aer watched in horror as she watched Percy run into the burning building. She'd become really scared when she saw the bronze dragon, but all the relief she felt at the dragon leaving was short lived as she saw Percy run into the building, leaving her to gnaw her nails in worry. Just when she was about to give up hope, she saw Percy clutching the women crashing out of the third floor window and falling on his back. Aer ran to his rescue as the old women managed to stand up her feet, looking at the Percy's still form with an awed expression. Aer gently cradled his head in her arm and fed him some ambrosia squares. Then, after making sure he swallowed them properly, she looked at the old women curiously.

"WH…who is he? Will he live? Is he all right?" the women stuttered.

At this Percy started coughing and spluttering. Aer quickly steadied him up, thumping his back soothingly, as he answered calmly, "My name is Percy Jackson. And you are?"

The women startled at the name. She still looked shocked. Then finally calming herself she replied in a soothing and gentle voice, "thank you Percy Jackson for saving my life. My name is Medea. "Threat is indeed serious, he will come."

* * *

**Here is chapter 6! Its short but good**

**Can you guys believe summer is already half way over?**

**Remember...**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is chapter 7! Sorry for taking so long to update. Ive been...busy :P **

**But enjoy andd remember to read/review!**

* * *

Chapter 7

That night Percy had a frightening dream. In his dreams he was at an old burnt mansion completely surrounded by…wolves. Big wolves the size of a car with dull shaggy fur. They all seem to be guarding something. Behind them was an earthen cave. Inside that cave was an old women in … wait was that goatskin? Yup! Goatskin and a wand with a lotus. And the crazy thing was she was looking right at me.

"Who are you hero?" an annoyingly familiar voice echoed through my mind. I struggled to remember her. Surely even I couldn't forget an old woman with a lotus wand, especially if she was covered in goatskin.

"Err….do I know you? You sound familiar."

"First tell me, are you a Greek or a Roman?"

Percy thought for a while.

"I'm American. Yup! Definitely American."

The women laughed, though it sounded forced and weak.

"I meant your parentage hero. Is it Greek or ro...?"

She was interrupted by a sleepy chuckle. Another woman appears, covered in what seemed to be….mud. She had sleepy expression on her face, as if she was in a deep sleep and was desperately fighting against her dropping eyelids.

"You heroes have an irritating habit of dropping where you aren't supposed to come in your dreams. Perhaps a lesson is in order. I would like to introduce you to my servant…Kyrios." she announced grandly. The goatskin women grasped, "wake up hero, wake up or you'll die."

"Too late for that" announced the sleepy women cheerily, "another one of those pesky hero down."

The beast in front of Percy was by far the strangest he had ever seen. It had head and body of a dragon with bronze celestial bronze wings that gleamed wickedly in dim light. And in his forelegs he was holding a 10 foot long scimitar and a huge Spartan shield. Its eyes were black abyss, blacker than Tartarus; black fire was coming out of his mouth. Over all, a very frightening view. Gulping quietly, I readied my sword and shield.

The sleepy women laughed.

"This is your worst nightmare hero. Kyrios, the demon of dreams. He's been undefeated since the beginning of time. Not even my siblings could stand up to him. What chance do you have, you puny hero."

Now Percy was used to big scary monsters to say the least. But the….thing in front of him was way out of their league. Smirking, it vanished in thin air as he shrieked in pain. A deep gash appeared on his shoulder as the thing reappeared behind him. Gritting his teeth, he charged, only to meet thin air as another deep gash appeared on his thigh. He winced in pain. Yelling in rage, he began to swing his sword and shield madly to no avail of course. Whenever he would lift his hand to strike, it would disappear. Gashes appeared all over his body as he began to lose strength and blood. His ADHD kicked into effect. He was injured and painfully aware of his surroundings. He could feel a very light shadow, almost a slight disturbance in the air whenever a gash appears on his body. He also observed that no matter how quick he moved he was unable to attack it. So offence was out of question. He concentrated on defense. He closed his eyes and concentrated. The moment He felt that disturbance, to his right, he raised his shield. A deafening CLANG ran throughout the room. Its sword rebounded as it struck Percy's shield and sword. The big bad wolves were completely unaware of the entire battle. The goatskin women's jaw was open in awe as the sleepy woman stopped smiling. His mind went on autopilot. His eyes were closed. He realized they were useless in this battle. He was purely operating on feelings, as he raised his sword, sometimes shield or both to defend himself. The thing was amazingly quick and it took all five years of Percy's training to barely hold against it. Both women watched the battle as if in a trance. Suddenly he felt a burning sensation in his throat as he woke up grasping for fresh air.

Aer and the old woman he saved earlier, what was her name? Medea! were hovering over him. Seeing him awake, Aer rushed into a bone crushing hug.

"Aer….can't…breath…..ri bs… …br oke n… ...o uch ."

Aer released him as quickly, than stared at his bloody body. His clothes were torn and his body was covered with deep gashes.

"How….I….. You…."

Her mouth opened and closed in quick succession, like drowning fish, while Medea looked at him with concern. Percy quickly relayed his dream to them. Aer gaped at him dumbstruck while Medea was staring at him as if he'd grown horns and fangs.

"What? You know what they were talking about?"

Aer hesitatingly glanced at Medea, and then looked back at Percy, "Percy, the women in goatskin was Juno, Roman counterpart of Hera and the sleepy woman was Gaia, mother earth." She said squeaking. Oh right! She was a renegade goddess. Of course she was afraid of Hera.

"What about that scary thing? That Kyrios guy."

Both women shrugged their shoulders but the voice answered him back.

"Kyrios was son of Erebus. He's a creature of two dimensions. Whatever wounds your dream self took, you acquired them in reality. If he'd managed to kill you in you in your dreams, you'd be dead for real. He can only be harmed if he's in your dimension. That's why he's undefeated. He'd devoured countless heroes and others innocents creatures. His return is indeed disturbing. I was about to interfere but you handled the situation nicely."

"What! I was barely able to hold myself against him"

"Hero. No one in seven thousand eons have been able to barely hold against him except me. I didn't thought it was even possible. But you gave him an unexpected setback. He will think twice before attacking you. You will meet, mark my words. But your immediate concern is Hera. She's in trouble. Will you help her?"

As Percy thought about it, Medea cleared her throat and looked at Percy.

"As I said before: thank you for saving my life. You are a rare hero Percy Jackson. I've never met another hero like you before. I am in your debt. Perhaps I'll get a chance to pay you back. But for now, please accept a small gift." She pressed a small vial in my hands. "It's elixir of life. It'll save your life, heal anything as long as the heart is beating. It can bring back even a dying person to life as long as his heart is beating of course. I must be going now. Till we meet again Percy Jackson. Farewell. May fates be kind on you?" With that she vanished into thin air.

"Well that was abrupt." Aer punched him in the guts. "Percy! Be nice. Do you know how rare elixir of life is? It's really priceless. It's said that a really clever person can bring back someone from dead with a single drop. I wonder how she managed to get hold of such a large amount." She blanked out, wondering various possibilities of using the elixir.

Percy broke into her thoughts. "Hera". Aer's expression became tortured, "do we have to? Does she even deserve saving?"

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVV**

**VVVVV**

**VVV**

**V**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

After lot of arguing, shouting, tantrums and clawing (Percy didn't knew that 8 old goddesses can have such sharp nails nor they're so good at clawing faces), they finally decided to seek out Nereus, the old man of the sea. Sensing the emergency, Percy mist travelled with the goddess to the bay of San Francisco area. Aer shrouded him in a thick layer of mist and using stealth courtesy a Hunter of Artemis, he managed to sneak upon the old man unaware. After fighting futilely for a while, the rather evil Santa Clauss look alike gave up.

"Tell me how I can save Hera!" Percy asked in a menacing tone but Nereus gave him a rather toothy grin and answered "Go to mount Diablo" and with a poof he vanished.

"Gahh! I hate immortals" he growled then looking bat Aer's crestfallen look added hastily, "Except for you of course Aer. You're my friend."

So without further ado they the long hike to mount Diablo, partly because Percy didn't had any money for taxi and Aer refused to help, still miffed about his last comment and partly because he wasn't anxious to face whatever was awaiting him at that accursed peak. He was still trying to calm himself after the Kyrios incident.

The road was hard-packed dirt. No reason at all it should have been soft, but already Percy's shoes were starting to sink. Gaea was messing with them. Drifting across the summit was a plume of smoke. From a distance, Percy had thought it was a cloud, but it wasn't. Something was burning there. By the time Percy reached the summit fighting was already at full force. Percy saw a haggard looking man tied and bleeding profusely and pretty girl trying to free him. A boy with an elven face was fighting what looked like trolls made up of stones. "The earthborn" Aer whispered in awe. A young blonde boy was fighting what looked like a huge giant so horrible that Percy had to force himself to look at him again. To start with, he was thirty feet tall—easily as tall as the treetops. From the waist up, the giant appeared humanoid, his muscular chest clad in bronze armor, decorated with flame designs. His arms were completely ripped. Each of his biceps was bigger than Aer. His skin was bronze but sooty with ash. His face was crudely shaped, like a half-finished clay figure, but his eyes glowed white, and his hair was matted in shaggy dreadlocks down to his shoulders, braided with bones.

From the waist down, he was even more terrifying. His legs were scaly green, with claws instead of feet—like the forelegs of a dragon. In his hand, he held a spear the size of a flagpole. Percy commended the boy for his courage to fight that monster but he was clearly struggling to hold his own. Meanwhile, the elven boy and the pretty girl were having problems of their own. Percy debated with himself for a while then summoned his bow and tossed it to Aer and said "Help them!" With that, he charged at the giant.

Hearing his cry, the giant swatted the blond boy aside and prepared his spear. As soon as he reached the giant, Percy hit a baseball slide, summoning his sword and slashed with all his might at the giant's ankle. With a roar that echoed throughout the San Francisco valley, the giant fell to his knees. Without losing a moment, Percy summoned his shield and bashed it at the giant's head with all his might and kept bashing it repeatedly till a massive pool of golden ichor formed at his feet. Yelling in pain, the giant swung his arms and Percy crashed into the girl. "Sorry" he said hastily and rushed back into the fight. The blond boy meanwhile had recovered from his fall and was battling the giant with a golden javelin. Percy watched as the giant swung his massive spear and snapped the javelin in half causing a huge shockwave to erupt and push both the warriors apart. Taking his cue, Percy slashed at the giant legs from behind and crashed his shield on his knee cap. The giant roared in pain. Percy went into full battle mode and attacked the giant relentlessly as the blond boy watched him in awe. The giant desperately lunged at him. Percy dodged and the giant fell upon the girl standing behind Percy. The giant yelled in triumph and was about to crush the girl when the blond boy climbed the giant's back and stabbed him with his broken javelin. As soon as he stabbed him, a huge lightning bolt stuck the giant and he began to disintegrate. He fixed me and the blond boy with a look of hatred. "You've won nothing, demigods. My brothers are rising, and they are ten times as strong as I. We will destroy the god sat their roots! You will die, and Olympus will die with—" before he could finish, Percy swung his sword. There was a brief flash of light and the giant vanished. The blond boy rushed immediately to the girl who had passed out earlier and for the moment Percy was alone.

He stared at his blade in awe and whispered, "You deserve a name. You shall aid me in my quest to save mankind and rebel against the traitors and monsters who seek to destroy it. I shall name thee REBELLION." The blade glowed dark red for a moment and blood red words appeared on the blade, marking its name in the history, and REBELLION shone with a deadly red gleam in the hand of its master. Percy was interrupted in his thoughts as he watched the blonde boy, the pretty girl with kaleidoscopic eyes, and the boy with the elven face approached him. He saw Aer shuffling closer to him, clutching the bow tightly as if she expected to use it at any moment. Without taking his gaze from the approaching figures, Percy whispered to Aer from the corner of his mouth,

"Use the mist to hide yours and mine features. And let me do the talking."

The blond boy reached him first, taking out his hand, said "Hi, my name is Jason Grace. She is Piper Mclean" he said pointing to the pretty girl who waved awkwardly at him, "and the annoying boy is Leo Valdez." He said pointing to the elven boy who glared at his friend in response. Percy studied each of them carefully. He didn't remember seeing any of them at the camp, which meant they were new. Coming to a silent decision he shook Jason's hand replied,

"My name is…..Hunter. And this is my little sister Arya". Jason smiled at Aer and then looking at me gravely said,

"Look, you don't really know us but…..we are on a quest to save Hera, queen of heavens and we could use all the help we get. Will you help us?"

Ignoring Piper's pleading expression Percy looked at Aer. Whatever may happen, they were together into this and he didn't want to force his decisions on Aer. Aer looked at Percy's serious expression and realized that Percy was actually giving her an option. No one has ever asked her for her opinion in her entire immortal life. True, Aer was scared of Hera, but she didn't want to disappoint Percy, so she nodded. Percy relaxed. Then facing Jason, who watched their exchange quizzingly, he nodded his assent, "yes. We will help you".


End file.
